The Prayer of the Children
by Music Loving Bookworm
Summary: "Can you hear the Prayer of the Children? Softly pleading for silence in their shattered world? Angry guns preach a gospel full of hate. Blood of the Innocent on their hands." The chaos of the Capital battle from another's eyes.


**There aren't many words I can use to describe how this one-shot came to be. I was re-reading the books, and just couldn't help myself. I heard the song... and this was born.**

**I don't own anything -_-**

**~PRAYER OF THE CHILDREN~**

The final battle played out on the screen. The streets blew up beneath peoples feet. Bullets hit the innocent targets. Everything was chaos.

Can you hear  
the Prayer of the Children?

The Capital was loosing ground. In the fray, you couldn't tell who was the enemy. But was there really an enemy? Man was fighting man. Children became victims. Safety wasn't an option anymore.

He watched her move through the crowd. She was so broken. He had watched her, his beautiful Mockingjay, loose herself. He watched as she bent to other's will, breaking... dying.

On bended knee,  
In the Shadow of an unknown room?

He could see Peeta too. And her friend Gale. They fought bravely too. It had been pure torture to watch Peeta after the Quell. He was broken. Starved. Tortured. All because of the stupid Capital. He watched as they saw each other for the first time. How he attacked her.

It was horrible what they did. How they took the love between two young people. Two teenages. And tainted it. Destroyed it. There was too much destruction.

The Capital and Districts were born from the ashes of a country, a world, were there was only bloodthirsty killing. Weapons were made, to take out entire cities... countries. We had been born to be better than that. But we weren't.

Empty eyes,  
with no more tears to cry,

After the first rebellion what had the Capital done? Destroyed the rebels. Make them become the example. But they hadn't really destroyed them. 13 was too powerful. So they left them alone.

But the other Districts continued to live in bondage, with the Games as a reminder. The rebels remained silent, and life went on. Whole Districts fell to hunger and starvation, but it was their punishment.

Turning heavenward,  
Toward the light.

He didn't relish living in the Capital all his life. His father was one of the silent 'rebels'. Waiting for the One.

He met the One. Dressed and beautified the One. And now... he watched the One slowly die inside.

The children were now in the fences. Why did this have to happen?

She would loose herself to the pain. She would loose herself to insanity. Who would be able to bring her out? He wasn't there for her anymore. He had played his cards, despite the risk. Increased the pot, betting more money, and he had lost. They had used his lose on her. Psyched her out when she really needed it.

He know had to stand by and watch, praying and wishing the right thing would happen. Whispering silent encouragement. But that was the thing about being here. You knew how things were going to end.

"Cinna?"

Crying,   
Jesus help me!

Portia stood behind him, setting a hand on his shoulder. "It is happening soon. We need to be ready."

"Of course," He said, adjusting his white clothes as he stood.

He wasn't the first person here. The first silent helper. Crane was the first he knew here. He had saved them in the beginning. Her father was here also, mute to what was happening below. Portia had come when Peeta was in the Capital. After the Quell. She was joined by her assistants.

Flavius and the others still lived. They comforted her, and she comforted them.

They exited the screening room, walking along until they came to the room.

To see the morning light,  
Of one more day.

Since they knew how it would end. They knew who would live and who would die. They greeted all those who sacrificed themselves. Who didn't make it. The reunions were sad. They all knew who they were leaving behind, and what they would be facing.

"I've always wanted to meet her," Rue said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her white summer dress swished around her knees. She was bare foot, as were the rest of them.

Thresh stood next to her, trying to calm her bouncing. He greeted Cinna and Portia as they walked in, as did Rue. Wiress and Mags were standing near the corner, trying to console one of their resent members.

Finnick Odair was sitting on a chair, still trying to come to terms with his death. he wasn't sorry for his death, it was for a good cause, it was who he was leaving behind. He had just been recently married. And, unbeknownst to him at the time, Annie was pregnant with a baby. A son.

That boy had a courageous father, and he would grow up knowing that. He would know the part his father paid in helping the Mockingjay.

_Oh my dear Mockingjay_, Cinna thought.

The other District 13 members who knew her were also there. As they waited, they introduced themselves, even though introductions really weren't needed.

But if I should die before I wake,  
I pray me soul to take.

There was one who was totally silent. He was standing in the back, not talking. He had dreaded this time coming. Of course he knew it would come, but that didn't mean he wanted it to happen.

Cinna walked back to him, with Rue following behind him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked him, putting his hand on his shoulders.

"As good as I can be feeling," He replied.

"Don't worry about it Sir," Rue smiled, hugging his side, "It is for the best."

He sighed, putting an arm around her. "It just wish it didn't have to happen. She has her whole life a head of her. And now it is gone. Just like that."

Can you feel,  
the Hearts of the Children?

Rue looked down. Her life had ended. Just like that. She remembered coming here, being one of the first, even before Seneca Crane. She remembered watching Katniss cover her in flowers, a direct defiance of the Capital. She knew that Katniss loved her, and she loved Katniss.

Rue knew how much her death tore up Katniss. What would this do to her?

They knew things were going to happen, and were giving a warning. As the time drew closer, more people arrived.

Cinna believed this was one of the largest greetings he had been to. As more people arrived, the bigger they got. Most people didn't come back to greetings though.

Ex tributes really didn't come back, although those from the Quarter Quell sometimes did. Those who were in league with Haymitch and the others.

Rue said that when she arrived, she said that the dead Careers were there, well at least Glimmer and Marvel. They had totally ignored her. She had stuck around, wanting to be there, just in case Katniss or Peeta arrived.

At that time, they didn't know that they would be able to know the outcome of everything.

Aching for home,  
for something of their very own.

Their lackeys weren't there. Most of the other tributes had moved on, meeting their past loved ones. Waiting for their living ones.

Glimmer and Marvel were waiting for the other true Careers. They cursed when Thresh killed Clove, and when Katniss found Peeta again. She never saw them again after Cato died. They all left together.

People from District 12 started coming then. Rue saw Peeta's family entering. It was so sad that they hadn't survived the bombing. That was one of the perks of Peeta being captured by the Capital. He didn't have to see it all.

Of course, he couldn't remember much now could he? He had been hijacked.

Reaching hands,   
with nothing to hold onto.

Cinna looked down, seeing the Capital below him. They were separating. Dividing and conquering. If only they knew.

Madge walked over to them, smiling sadly.

She was not upset about her death. Things had gotten so bad, that she didn't know if she wanted to live through it all. She was sad though. She didn't get to grow, finish her life. Have kids.

She never got to tell Gale that she liked him.

She was glad that once she was here she new that things would get better. days would be brighter. Children could be born without the fear of the Games.

But hope for a better day,  
A better day.

The clock was ticking. The time was drawing near. People congregated by one side of the room.

This was amazing. It was beautiful. She deserved this.

The final battle was playing on the screen.

Crying, Jesus help me  
to feel the love again in my own land,

The streets were blowing up underneath peoples feet.

Bullets were flying through the air.

But if unknown roads lead away from home,  
Give me loving arms, away from harm.

The Capital was loosing ground.

You couldn't tell who was your enemy.

Everyone was your enemy.

Can you hear the voice of the Children?  
Softly pleading for silence in their shattered world?

Building exploded.

Rumble fell on the innocent.

Everyone grabbed a weapon.

Everyone took a shot.

Man was fighting man.

Angry guns preach a gospel full of hate,

No one was safe.

Children became the victims.

Blood of the innocent on their hands.

Children were rounded up to the President's house.

They all watched her move through the crowd.

The Mockingjay.

She was breaking.

Crying Jesus help me,

He was running through the streets.

He wanted to know where she was.

He was remembering her.

Their time together.

To feel the sun again upon my face

The plane was flying overhead. Everyone in the room knew what it carried.

Everyone knew what was going to happen.

Some turned away. They didn't want to watch. They knew the outcome.

For when darkness clears,

The first bombed dropped.

People stopped.

The Mockingjay looked at the fire. How was this happening?

Peeta stood in shock.

Gale heard the boom.

I know you're near.

The medical teams ran in. Everyone watched the blonde hair pick up a small child.

The plane still hadn't left.

There was utter chaos.

The second bomb dropped.

Bringing peace again.

The Mockingjay broke.

She came in bathed in white. Her dress a pure white, so different from her grubby clothes in the world.

She was shocked, but smiled upon seeing her friends. She was a smart girl, and knew what had happened. The chaos in the Capital got her attention, and they all fell silent as they watched the Mockingjay break. Cinna knew that would be the hardest part for her. Watching the Mockingjay within the next few months. It tortured Cinna just knowing about it. How would it hurt her.

The man from the back stepped forward, waiting for his turn to talk to her.

She paused when she say him.

Dali čujete sve dječje molitve?

He smiled at her. It was sad and happy at the same time. It held so much warmth.

"Welcome to Heaven Prim," He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Daddy!" She whispered, and ran into his arms.

Can you hear the prayer of the children?

**-End Story-**

**So yes, this is a really emotional story for me. **

**I loved writing it. In fact, when I start writing a story, I always start with a basic summary. This one was only four words. "PRIM'S WELCOME TO HEAVEN". **

**I honestly balled when Prim died, and I also hoped that she had someone waiting for her. I thought it would be a big reception, she was so well loved. **

**Also, the story is PRAYER OF THE CHILDREN. My favorite recording is by the Baylor's Men Chior. **

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Ugly?**

**Review?**

**-Music**


End file.
